


Why Are These Feelings Happening?

by ScerekForever



Series: Scerek. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScerekForever/pseuds/ScerekForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott realizes he's beginning to have feelings for Derek...<br/>Mother finds out he's a werewolf...<br/>Read to find out...<br/>"I want you Derek..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Something Has Changed...

**Author's Note:**

> Note I am not good at writing...m/m slash.

Male on Male Slash, if you dislike gay love - do not read.

Chapter 1: Something Has Changed...

Scott was at school, things had settled down, they'd got Jackson and his Kanima problems under control. As for Scott, he had joined Derek's pack. On the condition that he and Derek worked as equals above the others. Derek was surprisingly willing. 

Allison and Scott's relationship was rocky, with Gerard and her mother being prats. Chris was a slight more happier with Scott around; but it wasn't easy. Nor did he know Scott was a beta-alpha. They discussed to leave out of conversation. Scott was over at Allison's for dinner, with her family of couse. Even though they were still awkward with him; things were easening up; slowly. His eyes were stuck on his plate. Then his phone viabrated. 

"I have to take this," spoke Scott. Then answered his phone.

"Whats up, Stiles?" lying as it was Derek.

"I need you, now, south side park," grunted Derek. Scott was standing up. 

"I'm coming now," he shut his phone off and looked around the table. "I have to go, Stiles needs me, he injured his leg running."

Allison stood up, "Do you need me to take you?"

"I can run, it's not far from here where he is," nodded Scott and went out the door.

Scott was running now, into the bush then shifted so he could run faster by on all fours. The minute he got there he saw Derek shirtless and in so much pain. He quickly shifted back to normal. 

"What happened?" asked Scott at Derek's side.

"I don't know. I was walking to see Isaac and then I was attacked, startled blinded even," spoke Derek snapping. 

Scott helped him up, "Well then I'll carry you off home."

"I can't go back that way. We have to go forward." spoke Derek. 

"Allison's house is down there," sighed Scott.

"Would you rather die, Scott?" snapped Derek, "If we go back to my house, or any other direction than you came. We'll die."

Scott pulled him up and moved his arm around Derek's waist and Derek put his arm around Scott's shoulder, half leaning on him for support. Scott was nervous, he knew Gerard would be outside. He saw him too. "Great," they both hissed at the same time. 

"You wanna run, runaway..." Scott muttered, thinking of Josh Groban's song. 

"Scott," snapped Derek. "Are you singing?"

"Oh, no, just mouthing outloud to words of Josh Groban's song, no, not singing at all," smirked Scottt.

"And when did you turn into Stiles?" asked Derek, smirking a bit more too as they came into view of Gerard, Allison and Chris. Derek twisted in pain in Scott's arms which startled Scott; who grabbed hold of Derek as Derek fell to the floor making Scott land on top of him. Scott was wide eyed, "What's wrong?" Scott breathed as Allison ran over. 

"I don't know!" Derek twisted more Scott got off him and looked to Allison scared as Gerard walked over. 

"Who do we have here?" cooed Gerard, which earned a warning growl from Scott; the instinct to protect his Alpha taking over. Scott used to hate Derek, despise him, loathe him and want to kill him. But ever since he decided to be apart of Derek's pack, he's felt protective and alive. 

Gerard looked to Scott who was half crouched towards hin, Allison was looking away at her father. Who knew now that Scott was working with Derek. "The alpha! Oh my, what a wonderful kill this will be. Chris get my swo--" Cut off by growling and him pinned to the floor by Scott. "Leave him alone!" warned Scott. 

Chris went to move, "Gerard, leave it. Derek hasn't killed anyone, neither has Scott. We have a code of honor."

Gerard sighed in defeat, "You are no longer welcome near my granddaughter," as Scott got off him shifting back into his normal form looking at Allison apologetically. She smiled, "You were protecting your friend, Scott. It's fine. And, Gerard, I will do as I please. And that means, staying with Scott. Dad, I love you and your family. But I can't do this. Scott's my, boyfriend, heart and soul." 

Scott wasn't looking at Allison this speech, he was looking at Derek who was looking at him in pain. Scott just grabbed Derek pulling him up. "Where's your car?" Scott asked. 

"Down near Jackson's, you know where it is," groaned Derek. 

He looked to Allison, "I love you too, I just need to save Derek." 

Allison nodded as Scott began to run with Derek. "I'm taking you to Mom!" 

Derek looked to him, "Why?"

"Fix you! You're not healing! Derek, you aren't healing!" cried Scott, hysterically. Derek realized he wasn't healing.

"What if I shift in front of her Scott? What will you do then?" asked Derek.

"I'll explain! She loves me! Derek, just let me do this," Scott said as they got to Derek's Camaro. He put him in the passengers seat, and fumbled in Derek's pockets for the keys. 

Derek gave him a warning look, "I'll drive safely! Just above the speed limit to get you to my house." 

Scott sped pratically all the way there to his house, where his mom was at home cooking dinner. Scott pulled Derek out of the car and Derek practically fell onto Scott meaning Scott dragged him to his front door. He pushed the door open and ended up falling on the floor. 

His mom came running, "Scott are you alright? Oh My!" 

Scott pushed Derek up off him, "You need to fix him!" 

Melissa nodded running to grab her supplies. Scott picked up Derek, just enough to get him on the couch. Melissa came into seeing Derek holding Scott by the neck as he laid him down on the couch.

"What's wrong with him? And who is he? He looks a bit old to be going to high school," spoke Melissa.

"Aren't you the nurse to find out? His name's Derek! He's a friend, that's all you need to know," snapped Scott.

"Scott, go easy, she's your mother," growled Derek. Melissa got down on her knees to look at the wounds, that weren't healing but weren't bleeding intensely.

"Purple flowers rubbed into your wounds," spoke Melissa. 

"Get them out!" yelled Scott. "They're poisoning him! Get them out!" Scott had spun around and clutched himself as his claws and eyes had changed. 

"Calm down Scott, I will remove the flowers now." Melissa got started on removing everything. 

"My son seems protective of you, I apologize of his temper." spoke Melissa to Derek.

"It's fine, tempers are normal in hormonal teenagers," spoke Derek. Scott span around all wolfed out. Derek's eyes widened, and Scott span back around and focused on his breathing. 

The flowers were out and Derek healed, which alarmed Melissa, "How did you heal?"

Scott span around "Mom, I can explain." Melissa turned around and saw her son with gold eyes, her eyes blinked twice. 

"I think you should, with gold eyes you have." spoke Melissa. Derek sat up shrugging and rubbed his bare arms. Scott disappeared for a minute and came back down with a hoodie that never fit him and was too big. Derek put it on smiling. Scott mouthed sorry to Derek who nodded acceptance.

"I'm a werewolf, so is Derek. He's my Alpha, but he didn't bite me to change me," spoke Scott. "We're not the ones who were killing people. We were trying to stop the murders, by catching the person. We caught the first person doing it, then the other we got under control." 

Melissa breathed out loud, "And Allison?"

"She knows too, her parents are hunters though. They want to kill our kind. Which is why I joined Derek's pack after he killed my Alpha. To get ahead, so I don't die." spoke Scott. 

"I still think it's stupid you dating an Argent's daughter," spoke Derek shaking his head, "I could just command you to stop."

"And I'll kill you," Scott growled. 

Derek chuckled, then turned all serious, "You'd kill me? For protecting your life for you to stay away from Argent?" 

"I love her," implied Scott. 

"Yes, and teenage love lasts forever does it?" snapped Derek. Melissa just watching their squabble trying to understand her son is a werewolf. 

"Stiles seems to think so, he's been in love with Lydia since third grade!" snarled Scott.

"Stiles may know somethings, but I can assure you he knows nothing of love," snorted Derek. 

"Want to take this outside, Derek?" Scott's eyes flashed gold.

"You know who will win Scott," snorted Derek. "And I don't think your mother will want you to fight in front of her, while you just told her you are a werewolf." 

Scott remembered his mother was in the room and looked to her, "I'm sorry Mom, I wanted to tell you but it was dangerous." 

"It still is," added Derek. 

Melissa nodded, "Do the police know he's a werewolf, or you for that matter?"

"They think I'm a muderer; because of Scott," snapped Derek.

"That was a mistake! What was I meant to say? An alpha wolf that wants to me submit is trying to kill me and my friends! Because I wouldn't join his pack? Oh and killed Derek Hale...with no trace of your body?" rebutted Scott. 

"I see your point, but throwing me under the bus was rude, after all I was trying to help you deal with your new life!" growled Derek.

"Stiles was helping me!" snapped Scott.

"Stiles is human, with a computer. He wasn't born or bitten by a wolf, to be a wolf to understand what wolves do as a simplicity I might add; the internet isn't right all the time," nodded Derek. Happy with his answer.

"Do you two ever have a normal conversation where you don't act like two lovers having a tiff? squarked Melissa. 

"We're not lovers!" snapped Scott.

"I know, but you sure act like a married couple," spoke Melissa. 

Scott and Derek laughed at the same time, "We get on because he is the beta-alpha of my pack. We have more command over my pack than the others, much like my second in command he is." 

Melissa nodded, "Scott you could have told me."

Melissa hugged her son. 

Scott froze and so did Derek, "The hunters..."

 

So! What do you think of the first chapter? This one is in Scott's view, next will be in Derek's view.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunters, Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters come fight....  
> Scott does something he never thought to do...

Derek's view.

Hunters were standing outside, "LEt them take me," spoke Derek. Scott grabbed him and pulled him away from his mother.

"No!" snarled Scott pushing Derek up against the wall, unaware of why he was doing it. Derek knew, he has always known that they were mates; but he wasn't going to tell Scott this; he wanted him to figure it out himself. 

"Look, Scott, Allison, standing among the hunters..." sighed Derek not moving against his beta-alpha. Melissa was watching to two quietly, watching how Scott was protective of him. Scott growled and shifted into a werewolf, which alarmed Melissa shocked at how much change is involved. Derek immediately held Scott back. 

"Let me go!" snapped Scott. Derek literally couldn't he felt his heart breaking; cause he knew what they'd do.

"You saw what they did to that Omega! They'll do it to you! You can't go out there, I won't let you!" snapped Derek. His voice a bit shaky. 

"McCall!" cooed Gerard. "Your mother might like a knife through her, like I did to you the other day!"

Scott growled loudly, a battle cry. Fighting against Derek, who had his eyes shut. "I'll go out, Scott you stay here."

Scott span around looking at Derek, his eyes torn between gold and normal. "No." 

The door flung open and flares went everywhere, making Derek and Scott fall in their place clinging to each other. Gerard walked in first followed by Allison, Scott's vision was blurred but he could tell who it was standing there. 

"Why are you here?" growled Scott.

"I have no choice, family," spoke Allison. "I don't want to do this."

Derek snorted, "But you are doing this to him!"

Allison just fell to the floor, Gerard looked. "Don't hurt his mother!" 

Derek stood up and lunged and Gerard grabbing the knife and aiming it at Gerard. Scott was already up and stopping the rest of the hunters coming in. 

"Don't you ever dare think of going near Scott's mother again, or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth," warned Derek moving off the man and taking the knife with him. 

"And for you, little girl, decide who you love more. Family or Scott. Because obviously, family is more," growled Derek. 

Derek loves Scott, so much that he hates Allison. He hates that Scott coos over Allison, and not himself. Though he knew Scott was becoming aware of his feelings. He smells the heightened of lust when Scott's around him, even if he doesn't notice it himself. When Allison is around him and Derek, Scott feels nervous, torn and confused. He has lust there, but it is more when Scott would look at him. Derek wanted him to know that they're soulmates, mates and everything. But it had to be Scott to realize it for himself. 

Allison noticed Scott was back to normal and looking at her, and then at Derek. Nodding in approval of what was said. "Allison, I love you. I just don't know anymore if dating you, while your family is out to kill me and my pack is a right thing."

Allison looked at him, "I'm sorry Scott! I love you so much! I know this would last forever."

Derek's eyes widened and moved away and shoved Gerard and rest out of Scott's home. Melissa looked at Derek, who seemed hurt by what is happening. Melissa tapped Derek on the shoulder, who span around to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, completely fine. You? Are you okay?"

"I'm scared, a little. Shocked." Muttered Melissa.

Scott kissed Allison forgiving her. Derek sighed and shut his eyes. Melissa noticed the defeat happening in Derek, though wasn't reall sure why. 

"I can't do this!" pressed Scott, pushing her away. 

"Why not? Scott, I thought you love me!" cried Allison.

"Because, I have to protect myself. You are an Argent. Derek was right, its dangerous and it's just a teenage crush. I don't feel the same. When Derek killed the Alpha, and when you shot him with your arrows just seemed like a stupid wake up call that I haven't seen till now. You one day, will do that to me."

"I'd never!" protested Allison.

"It's over, I can't risk it," spoke Scott. "You're grandfather tried to kill my mother! You would dump me if I tried to kill your father!"

Allison glared in defeat, "I wouldn't, but whatever Scott."

She went to leave, "You would and Scott knows it." Glared Derek, eyes flashing red. 

The hunters had left, in respectable fashion. Scott fell to the floor, "They tried to kill mom. Fuck this, we're at war." 

"War?" questioned Derek.

"Yes, we kill everyone of them," spoke Scott. "Besides Chris, starting with Gerard and Allison's mother."

Derek held out his hand to help Scott up, Scott took it, "We're not doing it, we're not doing what they want us to do."

"And what's that?" asked Scott.

"Murder," spoke Derek. Scott hugged him in defeat, "I'm sorry Derek."

Derek instinctively hugged back, "It's fine. You should be hugging your mother though." 

Scott let go and went to his mother and held her tight. Derek smiled at the scene grabbing his keys, "I'm going to go back home now." 

Scott span around, "They could be there at your house, you said I couldn't take you back there. You are staying here tonight."

Derek sighed in defeat and nodded. 

Staying the night with Scott...

Next time: 

Scott starts to notice, slow and small things...

Derek tries to get him to notice more, not able to fight the love.

Allison fights for Scott but what happens?


	3. Chapter 3: Him, Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott at School....Realizes he has feelings for Derek - Read on...

Scott's View. 

Scott was at school, in a class with Allison as his lab partner. Things were awkward, but Scott put his mind off it by thinking of seeing Derek. Wait, what? Scott shook the thoughts out of his mind. But he couldn't shake how he acted the night that the hunters came to his family home. Did he really press Derek against the wall? Oh my, what if they were having a sweet, hot makeout session - without the hunters, or his parent around. The thoughts were effecting him more than he realized, he shifted in his seat so the obvious bulge in his pants wouldn't be so obvious, after all. 

Why was this happening? Feelings for Derek, of all people! He couldn't talk to Stiles, because Stiles was obviously into Derek himself. But Derek never fought him off when he pinned or hugged him. Does Derek reciprocate whatever is going on here? He wanted to crawl away and hide. HE WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH DEREK HALE HIS ALPHA! Was this even allowed? A beta wolf to fall in love with Derek? The alpha...Erica sure was in love with him, he could see the drool wipe off her. Now everything fell into place - he'd get angry when she flirted with Derek. Or when Allison flirted with Scott in front of Derek, Derek would groan and walk away, like defeat. He realized...but he couldn't do anything, if he made a fool of himself. 

Stiles caught up, "Everything okay?"

Scott looked up and breathed, "Yeah, Stiles. Everything is fine." 

Scott got up and went towards the gym, for lacrosse training, Allison catching up. "Hey Stiles, Scott."

"Hey, Allison," said Stiles. Scott ignoring her. Stiles looked between them both.

"Having a lovers tiff?" asked Stiles.

"We're not together, Stiles. Its not a lovers tiff, it's meaning; completely over," said Scott as he pushed his way into the lockers to get changed, Stiles shrugged at Allison smiling a little following after Scott.

"Why?" said Stiles.

"She came around with her grandfather lastnight, prepared to stab my mother, I would've killed her, if Derek wasn't holding me back," said Scott. 

Stiles blinked, "Derek was at your house while your mother was there? Are you insane?" 

"She knows, she had to heal Derek lastnight," spoke Scott, moving towards the field. 

"She knows?" asked Stiles. Scott span around, angry.

"What did I just say? She knows!" glared Scott.

Sensing Derek was here, he sighed. Gerard was watching Derek take a seat with Erica and this other guy he forgot the name of. Scott was walking up in a growl stance, head down and Stiles was shocked at Scott's behavior. He shoved passed Gerard and looked up to where his pack was and nodded towards Derek as respect. Derek nodded back, and looked to Isaac too. Scott played the game, well as he could without the eyes of Gerard and Allison. More so, he did want to impress Deerk - without, seeming to obvious. He scored a few goals the game was over. He moved towards Derek who was congratulating Isaac on his goals that Scott managed to give to him.

"Awesome sharing, McCall. I heard you never did that before," spoke Derek.

"We need to talk," spoke Scott. 

Derek nodded, Scott moved towards behind the bleachers. "What is this? Why am I feeling like this? Towards you!"

"You have to figure that out yourself, Scott," warned Derek turning around.

"Stop doing this! Closing down! I saw it in your eyes. You knew what I'm talking about. Very well!" growled Scott.

Derek turned around, "What do you want to know?"

"Is it because you are my alpha?" asked Scott.

"No." spoke Derek.

"Then what?!" growled Scott.

"Us wolves, we mate, it's like a human finding a soulmate. It's much more stronger than anything in the world. I knew since the minute you joined my pack," spoke Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" yelled Scott.

"You are meant to figure this out on your own! I'm not letting you be forced into something you aren't aware of yet! Take your time. Now go, Scott," spoke Derek.

Scott blinked at him, "You not telling me because you wanted me to figure it out myself. Do you feel the same way?" 

"That we're in love and mates? Yes Scott, I do! But you aren't ready for this...Allison!" growled Derek. 

Allison came down, "Everything okay?"

Derek span around really mad, "Why do you even care?"

"Because I love Scott," spoke Allison.

Derek walked off, looking at Scott one last time. Who looked like he was stabbed in the chest. He looked to Allison, "Do you have to interrupt everything?" 

Allison sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was important. I just, I really wanted to apologize I didn't know Gerard was after your mother."

"I don't care," said Scott, "I don't care what you think!" 

Scott ran off, in the direction Derek walked off alone. Erica watched Scott run in the same direction....

Next time:

What happens when Scott finds Derek?

Allison follows, what does she see?


	4. I am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Scott have sex...who sees?  
> Stiles?  
> Erica?  
> Allison?  
> Or someone else?

Scott and Derek's View - Hopefully.

Derek was half way into the bush; breathing heavily. It was not easy for Derek to admit his feelings - Nor have the stupid bitch interrupt his moment with Scott! He punched the tree, sending half of the trunk into shatters, a storm would bring that tree down. He moved more, towards his house when he was stopped by hand on his shoulder. He slowly span around to see Scott standing so close to him, which made his mind go crazy.

Scott was following his scent, the scent that was familiar to him, so strong and so passionate in his mind. He watched from a distance as Derek punched a tree. Was this so hard on him too? Scott moved when Derek moved, touching his shoulder - he felt a spark, run through him straight to the place that was growing larger. Scott pressed his mouth on to Derek's driving Derek into the tree, not the one that was broken. Derek kissed back, playing with Scott's hair. Scott pressed himself up against Derek, feeling his hard-on as well. Scott instinctively grind-ed his hips up onto Derek's; which released a hearty groan from Derek in appreciation. Derek pulled Scott's top up over his head. 

"Are you sure? If this goes further, it will cause problems. If say, Allison came near you, touched you, I'd go nuts. Like you would if Erica were to touch me," spoke Derek. Scott kissed him again.

"You, it's you I want. I'm yours, and I need you to be mine," growled Scott. That was all Derek needed, his eyes flashed red, he span Scott around and slammed him against the tree, as Scott ripped Derek's top off him. Derek was starting on his zipper. 

"If say someone was coming, like Stiles...would we be able to stop?" asked Scott, a slight embarrassed look. 

"No." spoke Derek, as normal as he could. 

"I don't care," spoke Scott, ramming himself to Derek, who reciprocated the movements by rolling his hips to relieve both of their tensions. He undid Scott's fly, pulling his pants down, while Scott worked on Derek's. They were soon both stark naked, on the forest floor, Derek placed behind Scott. Derek said he didn't have lube so he spat on his hands, and prepped Scott's hole, for the intrusion. Scott said he was ready and Derek plummeted himself into Scott. Earning a hearty growl from Scott, in pleasure.

Derek was thrusting into Scott, with Scott meeting his rhythm, though Scott was fumbling with his own dick; Derek took over which made Scott fling his head back. Derek bit his neck, in a mark of ownership and love. That they were now mates and he had mated. Scott had to bite Derek too, he'd let him bite near the end of the intercourse. Scott and Derek changed positions where Derek was standing leaning against the tree and Scott would thrust while Derek kept doing the hand-job. 

Scott's eyes were gold and he shifted, growling more, "Fuck Derek!" 

Derek growled And made his neck visible to Scott, "Bite me, make me yours." 

Scott bit his neck as a mark of love and mate. Scott came quickly, and Derek followed about three thrusts after. Derek leaning over Scott as they heard footsteps. Derek was already putting his pants on following Scott putting his uniform shorts back on. Holding the bite from Derek in his hands. And kissed Derek once more, "Oh my!" Gasped Allison. 

Scott span around in a defensive crouch. Derek touched Scott's shoulder and he immediately released posture. "Allison. I can explain."


	5. It Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex...and interesting :D

Chapter 5 - It just Happened.

 

Scott was still standing the forest feeling violated, but he felt the need to protect what had just happened. Allison glared at Derek. 

"You forced this?!" she yelled.

"He Did NOT!" yelled Scott. Allison looked shocked at the words that came out of Scott's mouth. He watched Scott grab Derek's hand.

"We mated," spoke Scott, "It's a werewolf thing..."

Allison nodded running off, "I cant go back that way..."

Derek nodded pulling him in the direction of his house. He felt Scott curl his arms around the arm that was holding his hand and placing his head on Derek's shoulder, well near it...

"I don't regret this, you, sex, me with you. I regret being with her," spoke Scott.

"Shh, it's okay now." spoke Derek pressing a kiss into Scott's sex moused hair. Scott tightened his hold on Derek's arms. Scott loved this side of Derek already.

"Were, were you cruel to me when we first met; because you knew?" asked Scott.

"I wasn't sure, but I felt like I had the need to protect you. When you got with Allison, officially. I knew then." admitted Derek.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Scott.

"You were head over heels with Allison, it was something I had to let you figure out yourself," spoke Derek. His house was in view. Scott pulled Derek towards him, kissing him, this time feeling his lips move among his own, the sensation of Derek's lips, was smooth, gentle and caring. The pressure soon came as the kiss became heated, Derek ran his hands over Scott's bare chest, pressing his fingers to Scott's right nipple, earning a moan of pleasure from Scott. Derek ground his hips to Scott again. 

Scott linked his hands around his waist, Derek was moving them towards his house, he wanted to be inside this time. "Inside this time."

Scott comprehended moving more frequently while running his hands over Derek's well built chest. Playing with Derek's already hard petite nubs. Derek gently bit Scott's mouth. Scott moaned deep they were inside now, and Derek had pinned Scott to the door, kissing and nipping at his neck. Derek felt Scott becoming really hard. It turned Derek on more, their dicks were touching through the denim and the silk of Derek's Jeans, and Scott's lacrosse shorts. They rolled their hips at the motion of their dicks touching, Their eyes told the story, they loved each other and this was for them. Derek pulled Scott's pants down, and Scott undid Derek's jeans. "Our shirts are out there, Stiles..." 

Derek pressed a finger to Scott's lips, "Do you want to go back and get them...now?" asked Derek as he ground his hips on Scott's dick again making him gasp Derek's name. Scott crashed his lips to Derek's once again. Until he heard Derek say, "You, in me this time." 

Derek realizing Scott had not done this with a male before and that he would have to prep Derek and himself was daunting for Scott. Derek moved them away from the door, not caring to lock it. Derek moved to the top draw, he pulled out a slick bottle of lubrication. 

"What do I do?" whimpered Scott, head down ashamed. 

"I'll prep us this time, you watch. Hey, nothing to be ashamed of..." spoke Derek, picking Scott's face up by the chin with his index finger, pressing a heated loving kiss.

He pulled back, opening the cap to the lube, putting the sticky substance on his hands and coating his fingers in it. He indicated for Scott to remove Derek's jeans and briefs, Scott did so. He then placed his sticky fingers onto Scott's dick, making a sharp gasp of pleasure, stroking Scott's dick to cover it with lube. Scott groaned at the movement bucking his hips up to meet Derek's hands. 

Derek stopped, and moved his still sticky hands towards his own hole, making sure Scott was watching so Derek doesn't have to prep next time. Once Scott was watching Derek pressed one finger into his hole massaging to stretch it. He then added a second finger, flinging his head back at his own self-pleasure, when he felt he was ready he pulled his fingers out, looking down at Scott who's eyes was shot with lust and just staring. He pulled Scott on top on him. And then he let Scott decide when he wanted to go into Derek. Kissing and feeling each other again. Scott was working on finding a way to enter Derek, he found it. Derek chuckled at his cute this and gasped as Scott slowly pressed his length into Derek's hole. The lube helped, but he still had to adjust - he had never really had sex with a male before. Well he had, but it was when he was young and Scott was the first person to enter him. He pushed ex sex's to the back of his mind and ran a hand down Scott's sweaty face. "Move when you feel comfortable."

Scott nodded, still shocked at the feeling. It didn't feel this way when he was with Allison, right she's a girl. Stop thinking about her now. Scott ran his hands down Derek's chest and placed them on his stomach. Scott began to pull out and move back in working out which way is better, Derek moved to meet his thrusts. This turned Scott on, watching Derek move with him and keep staring at him. He noticed Derek start to fumble with his own dick, Scott took over, like Derek did in the forest, stroking and jerking the length. Derek growled in pleasure, Derek heard faint footsteps. And Stiles' voice. 

"Oh god," muttered Derek. Glaring at the door hoping it'd lock. Scott heard them too, but he couldn't stop fucking Derek. He was too far gone. 

Scott moved faster stroking Derek's length faster at the same Derek was moving them over near behind something and then covered, Scott's mouth while they continued, Stiles opened the door and came in with Erica.

"Ew," breathed Erica. 

Stiles looked, "What?"

"You seriously can't smell it?" asked Erica.

Scott was almost coming and wanted to moan but Derek's hand was so hard clamped on his mouth it wasn't funny. Derek was bucking more to Scott. 

"Smell what?" asked Stiles.

"Sex, it reeks of sex and it's intensifying," mused Erica. When she heard a faint grunt. Which happened to be Derek as Scott came which made Derek explode too. 

Stiles blinked, "Wow..." Stiles looked around and saw lacrosse shorts, piled with jeans. 

"Scott and Derek," was all Stiles said. Which made Scott freeze. Derek pressed a hand to his lips promising it'd be fine. Grabbing a rag quietly from under the couch, he wiped Scott clean of the cum that had got onto him when Derek came. Wiping himself up to, he indicated for Scott to clean himself up down there, so Scott wouldn't sport another hard-on. He noticed that he had a suitcase of clothes near them, breathing in a relieved sigh he pointed to it for Scott to look through it. Stiles and Erica just stood in the door way contemplating to leave. "We must have walked in just as it was ending...the smell is lessening now, they're hiding...probably."

Scott found a pair of dark jeans that looked like they'd fit him. And grabbed a shirt, and Derek flung him a leather jacket grinning. Be mini-Derek. Derek grabbed cargo shorts and his Henley that he liked, was navy bit tight but it worked. When they were dressed Scott moved out from behind the couch, followed by Derek. Erica glared, "How could you?" 

Scott blinked, "How could I what?" 

Stiles interjected, "Have sex....with him?" Erica nodded. 

Scott fumbled with the tips of the leather jacket, and flung his head down. He didn't know what to say.

Stiles eyes widened, "He forced you!"

"What no?!" yelled Scott. Growling and lowering how dare he say his mate forced him. Stiles was scared now.

"Why did you do it Scott? Sleep with Derek?" Erica questioned, angry.

"Why do you care?" asked Scott, his head tilting towards her, and his eyes flashed blue. A sign he was mated to the alpha. Not that Erica knew that. 

"Because I love him!" growled Erica. And Scott growled a bitter growl. Which made Derek grab him and pull him back holding him up from under the arms, Derek's hands tracing circles on his chest. Scott calmed down. 

Stiles was just watching. He saw the eye color go from gold to blue. Scott mated with Derek, they were mates. It explains everything. "You're mated..."

Derek looked, and smirked at Stiles' answer. Erica was confused. "What is mating?" 

Stiles looked to her, "I don't know how to explain it..."

"Like a human, finds their soul-mate and would do anything for them. It's just intensified. No one can touch them or make it feel like a threat. Scott wanted to attack you because you are not supposed to love me," spoke Derek for the first time since they entered. Scott growled on the last bit. 

"You can't love Scott!" beckoned Erica.

"Oh but I do, Erica," spoke Derek, softly, "I love him. I have since I met him." 

Stiles saw a change in Derek's voice that he wasn't used to. Love, proud to love was all in his voice. "Erica, I cannot turn my feelings off. It's not that easy. It would have been easier; before we had sex." spoke Derek.

"What about Allison Scott?" asked Stiles.

"I don't care," spoke Scott. His voice cold, still angry that Erica loves Derek. 

"You really don't?" asked Stiles.

Scott looked to Stiles and calmed down, "She saw us."

Stiles looked confused, "Saw you she came here?" 

Derek chuckled and looking down to hide the smile of a laugh. Scott looked to Stiles, "No. When Derek and I were in the forest about 5 minutes from the Lacrosse field..."

"What'd she see?" asked Stiles. Derek looked up and laughed letting Scott go feeling like he wouldn't attack Erica. He laughed more, trying to stop by taking deep breaths. 

"Well, I don't know if she before we were getting dressed, well partly dressed. Our tops are still where we had sex the first time..." mumbled Scott, amused looking at Derek laughing. He liked this Derek. And he was happy he made him come out. 

"This is your second round? Was I mean..." bellowed Erica. Scott narrowed eyes. 

"Mmmhm, I can give you details..." mused Scott, licking his lips. Derek shook his head in amusement. 

"No thanks...so, does mating happen between just wolves or wolves and humans too?" asked Stiles.

"It's rare that it happens with humans, but it can occur. It's rare that it happens with two males too," spoke Derek, creasing his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm glad it happened with Scott though." said Derek as he nuzzled his nose into Scott's cheek. 

Stiles and Erica looked at each other, and blinked "Okay, we'll leave you too it." 

Derek waved and Scott laughed at Stile's face. They were gone and Scott just collapsed on to Derek. Embarrassed. No doubt tomorrow he'd be the talk of the school....

NEXT TIME:::

Scott's mother finds out about his sex with Derek? Can he get her to agree....

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think....


End file.
